Loved You Sooner
by drowningiris
Summary: Daisuke has been thinking of Ken constantly. He happens to run into him..and stuff start getting a lil' cwazy. kensuke/ digimon-yaoi/ death


Loved you Sooner  
  
- Mah first Daisuke/Ken fic. Its yaoi.. duh! And uhm.. I think it sorta crappy but like if I give a damn. Read it! And if you don't like it. KISS MAH @SS GODDAMMIT! .  
  
//Ken..The Digimon Emperor. Who would had ever known that he was the one that had been my enemy all along. God! Why can't it have been someone else instead of Ken. Why can't someone else be the digimon emperor instead of Ken-chan......//  
  
  
  
" Hey Davis! Watcha doing? " Veemon, his digimon partner, looked at him with curiosity.  
  
" Nothing...I was just wondering. "  
  
" Wondering about what? "  
  
" You know stuff. "  
  
" What stuff Dav? "  
  
" Just stuff. " Davis got up and crumbled up a notebook paper that he was writing on.  
  
" Yeah..I know it stuff but what stuff? " Veemon asked again.  
  
" Its not important. "  
  
" Come on Davis. I thought we were best friends. You can tell me anything. " Veemon looked up with his pleading eyes.  
  
" Veemon...? "  
  
" Yeah, Davis? "  
  
" Do you think that...Ken...."  
  
" Yeah.....?"  
  
" Forget it."  
  
" Fine, dont tell me but soon i will find out. "  
  
" Yeah whatever buddy. "  
  
Davis threw away the crumbled notebookpaper into the trashcan and left the room.  
  
" Hi mom. "  
  
" Hey, pumpkin. Why are you up so early? "  
  
" To go out for a walk. I decided to get some exercise to get ready for my next soccer game."  
  
" Oh ok. But be sure to get back home before nine. Ok? "  
  
" Ok "  
  
Davis grabbed his jacket and left the house. He walked past TK, Yolei, and Codys apartment and kept walking until he saw a bridge. He stood right next to the railing and looked down.  
  
//Why..does Ken have to be the digimon emperor? Ken-chan, my sweet little genius. Wait a minute...Did i just think that?! No..this is not right at all. I can't possibly like him in that way. I mean we are both boys! No! NO! ( shakes his head in frustration ) Is this why I've been thinking of him all month? It all started when I played soccer against his team and now..I had fallen for him. (shakes his head once again ) NO! I have to stop thinking like...//  
  
Suddenly, someone ran into Davis, who was lost in his thoughts, and knocked both of them down.  
  
" OOW "  
  
" oww.."  
  
br  
  
Davis looked up to see who it was.  
  
" KEN?! "  
  
" uh..Davis? "  
  
Davis got up immediately and grabbed Ken who was still on the ground. He wrapped his hands around his  
  
throat and started to choke him.  
  
" YOU S.O.B! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? "  
  
Ken looked at him with confusion.  
  
" YOU TRICKED ME AND MY FRIENDS INTO THINKING ....YOU WERE SOME GOOD CREEP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT ME TO FIND OUT YOU WERE A DIGIMON EMPEROR!!!!!! "  
  
Ken slowly started to grin and looked up at him.  
  
" What's it to you ? Why would i give a damn how much i hurt you? After all, im the digimon emperor and you are one  
  
of those little digi-insects. "  
  
" NO KEN! YOU JUST DONT UNDERSTAND AND YOU will never will... "  
  
Davis starts loosening his grip on Ken's throat. As Davis was about to let him go, Ken got up and pushed him down and punched him in the stomach. Davis looked at him with sadness in his eyes, like some lost puppy, and coughed up some blood. Ken looked at him for a sec and  
  
then got up.  
  
" That's for choking me , Davis. " Ken started to walk away slowly.  
  
" KEN! " Ken just kept walking, ignoring him.  
  
" KEN!" .......  
  
" KEN CHAN!!!!!!!!!!! " Ken stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Davis.  
  
Ken looked at him with fright as he saw Davis standing on to the railing, ready to jump.  
  
" Davis! Get back down from there! You are going to get hurt! "  
  
" Why should you care? You are the digimon emperor and im just a digi- insect. Isn't that right Ken?"  
  
" Davis, seriously get down from there. You are going to get hurt. "  
  
" (laughs) why should I? I could just end my life right here, right now! Dont you get it, Ken-chan? Its you that's making me do this! "  
  
//He just called me ken-chan again......//  
  
" How could i make you do this, Davis? "  
  
" CAUSE..Cause..Everytime i think of you , it hurts me . I just think of you constantly and it just won't stop. Its like. my heart is getting twisted everytime and den. I cant breathe...In other words, I love you Ken. and when i love you , it's all about pain"  
  
  
  
//Davis just said he loved me... I thought..he hated me. I thought..i have no chance with him. I mean I knew I liked him from the start, with those chocolate eyes of his. but.. I just had this feeling that he would hate me forever. But i shouldn't be thinking about that right now. He's on the railing and about to throw away his life.//  
  
" Davis, I love you too. Im sorry if i hurt you. Just get down from there. Please... "  
  
He looked at me, with those eyes, those eyes that makes me melt.  
  
" For real ken? you truly love me back? "  
  
" Yes i love you. Just come down from there. "  
  
" Ok. Im so glad you love me back. I mean all this time..i thought you would hate me and stuff. "  
  
" I dont hate you Davis. Its..its just come down from there and we can talk. "  
  
" Sure, Ill come down. Hold on. "  
  
  
  
Davis slowly starts to turn around to jump off the railing on to the concrete floor but lost his balance and slipped.  
  
" DAISUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
" KEN! "  
  
Ken ran toward the railing to look down for his love.  
  
" KEN? "  
  
Ken looked down and saw Davis hanging on to a little branch.  
  
" Daisuke, dont worry. I'll get help. You stay right here. "  
  
" Ken...it's alright. Just let me be. This little branch cant hold me a minute longer. "  
  
" Daisuke! dont talk like that. Of course you will live. I will make sure you do "  
  
" Ken.. you and i know that , Im going to fall any minute now. So before i fall..I just want to say..I love you Ken-chan and please watch over my friends, even though you are the digimon emperor. I know you  
  
will change one day. I believe in you. "  
  
" Daisuke..dont talk like that please. I love you too but i can't promise you that i might change.. "  
  
" Trust me you will...(smiles).."  
  
The branch suddenly snapped and Davis was gone.  
  
" DAISUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Hot tears start forming in Ken's eye.  
  
" Daisuke....NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAISUKE! "  
  
Ken got up and stand on to the railing and looked down.  
  
//If i just had told you i loved you sooner. im sorry..// 


End file.
